Everything's Gon'na be Alright
by FairyTailAddict21
Summary: Mages from the infamous guild, FairyTail have been recently attacked by mages from their rival guild, SaberTooth. Due to their attacks, a mage of Fairy Tail is now in coma. The Tigers have gone too far. As the fight between the two guilds continue, will Lucy Heartfillia, a stellar mage, realize her love for a certain ice mage? A story on friendship, trust, and a sprinkle of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Minna-san~! :3 For those of you who haven't read my story, I re-uploaded my first chapter so that it would be more understandable. I haven't changed any words though and the script is still the same so there is nothing to worry about! :) And for those who already read my story and is still reading it, my many,many thanks! :D Please tell me if my first chapter improved already! **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu for all your support, Minna-san~! :3 **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The moon hung big and bright in the nighttime sky in the city of Magnolia. Not a single cloud in sight. Stars twinkling alongside the grayish-white orb in the sky. Any ordinary person would stop from walking and take a look at the breath taking view. But any ordinary person wouldn't be walking in the streets at half past twelve. In the usually empty streets of Magnolia at night, people are roaming, looking for something or someone. All bearing the insignia of the infamous guild, Fairy Tail.

Meaning, these people are mages. Every person has his own magic power inside him. Mages are people which have a high amount of magic power in them. Some are rarely born a mage or some train to become a mage. Soon, mages would join guilds where they could find jobs or requests to earn money.

A guild, aside from giving jobs, may also serve as a place called home for mages who don't have one, a place to chill out with fellow mages, and a place where you can call one family.

"Mirajane, how're you doing? Any luck in finding their hide out? There are no traces of them in the city. Warren just reported to me via telepathy." Cana Alberona, a mage where in her magic revolves about using cards, and the biggest drunkard in Fairy Tail, was talking to a white haired beauty using a what looked like a solid medium-sized ball of opaque glass.

Long auburn hair untidy and unkempt. A side of her t-shirt hanging loose on her shoulder. Wrinkled shorts reaching just below her knees. Dark brown eyes weary from drowsiness. It was obvious from the young girl's face that she was awakened from a good night's sleep. Anxiousness plastered over her face.

"We can trace vague bits of Saber's magic in the woods, we couldn't find their exact location." said Fairy Tail's bar maid, pin-up model, and the eldest of the Take-Over siblings, meaning, that the siblings can use their magic power to 'take over' the body or power of a creature to use it to fight. Mirajane Strauss's bright blue eyes filled with worry. "Gajeel's stumped. He can't smell a thing. The dark isn't helping either." White hair covering her face. Tears welling up in her eyes. "There's no reason for them to hurt Bisca and Alzack!" She exclaimed. "Why hurt someone innocent? I can't believe SaberTooth can stoop so low." Mirajane cried.

Cana just stood. Not knowing how to comfort her fellow guild member. She knows how Mirajane feels. But not sadness and anger reached her, rage and the will to have revenge did.

Eyes shadowed she said "Mirajane, I know that I have no right to say this, but for Bisca and Alzack, and for everybody who's been injured, please stay strong." Cana forced a smile. "All of us should."

* * *

It is actually rare for people to be inside Fairy Tail's infirmary for the mages of the infamous guild have a surprisingly strong stamina and strength. They can withstand tough weather and can go on confronting numbers of bandits without earning a scratch in missions. Their training? Their daily dose of fighting among their fellow guild members. But that night was an exception.

A number of mages were in the infirmary. Most injured, either asleep or unconscious. A few, wide awake, talking about something important. Fairy Tales current master, Makarov Dreyar, was together with what the guild members call the strongest team in their guild. While the small, white haired master is still in his pajamas, the people who're in front of him are already dressed in their every day wear.

Erza Scarlet, a requip mage, also called as the Fairy Queen Titania and strongest female mage in Fairy Tail was clad in her heart kruez armor, navy blue skirt, and black boots, long red hair cascading down her back, was walking back forth in the infirmary.

Lucy Heartfillia, the supposed heiress of the Heartfillia Estate and of the Heartfillia Railways Company, a celestial mage, was sitting beside Bisca Mulan's bed. Blonde hair covering her face. Fists clenched on her lap. She was wearing her usual white collared - blouse with blue lines intersecting around her chest, parterned with her blue mini skirt and combat boots similar to Erza's. Her stellar keys hanging on one side of her brown belt.

Gray Fullbuster, an ice-maker mage and the former disciple of Ur Milkovich, the strongest wizard in west of the country of Fiore, his bad habit of stripping taking over again, his shirt unconsciously stripped making him shirtless, only wearing his dark pants, chain dangling from the front of his belt to his back pocket, one hand inside his pocket and the other was playing with his sword necklace, was leaning on Lucy's chair. His wild raven hair spiky as usual. Gray was staring at Alzack Connell's bandaged face. Anger flowing in him. He swore to take revenge for what Saber Tooth did to his comrade.

Natsu Dragneel, a fire dragon-slayer, was busy complaining to their master that they needed to attack Saber Tooth. His salmon colored hair in a fray, muffler detailed with white scales around his neck. He was wearing his black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no undershirt, together with white knee-length trousers and black open-toed sandals.

Happy, Natsu's partner, a blue exceed with a white underbelly, was also helping Natsu in convincing their master. Exceeds are cat-like creatures that walk on their two hind legs and talk like humans. They also have the magic power called Aera, wherein it lets them transform and have large, angel-like wings to let them fly. They are hatched from eggs.

"Gramps, please! I can't stand to be stuck to this place and wait for Saber Tooth to make their move again. At least let me out to join the search!" whined Natsu.

"Shut up flame-brain." retorted Gray. "Gramps wouldn't let you out 'cause he knows that the moment step out of this building, you would be rampaging through the streets shouting Saber Tooth's guild name. You'd be causing a ruckus Natsu."

"Gray's right. " said Lucy, raising her head up, then down again. "To be honest, I really would want to be out there and join the search but…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I can't take it anymore! They've been attacking out guild members without any reason." Erza momentarily stopped from walking just to shout, but then she continued her pace, muttering incoherent words to herself.

"There is nothing we can do Erza. You need to calm down. We know how you feel." Master Makarov told the frustrated armored mage, his eyes softening.

"Yes. Yes you're right Master. There is nothing I can do. I wasn't even there to protect them." Tears stinging Erza's eyes.

"Erza…" tried to start Happy but was stopped when he saw Natsu shaking his head, warning him not to say a word to the girl.

* * *

Bisca Mulan, a requip mage aswell, their fellow guild member, and a close friend, was one of those who have been attacked by members of Fairy Tail's rival guild called Saber Tooth. She has been badly injured and is still in coma. Alzack Connell, Bisca's partner was attacked as well. But luckily his injuries are not as severe as Bisca's. He is currently sleeping on the bed besides Bisca's.

"Look, Gramps. I know that you won't like what I'll be saying but please listen," Natsu suddenly said, picking his words carefully. Everybody looked at the salmon-haired young man, all eyes questioning and unmoving. "Somebody has to stop them, and when I mean stop, I _mean _stop. I won't be making a ruckus like what the ice pole said earlier, promise." The master looked at him uncertainly.

"Trust me on this. Trust our team on this." said Natsu, a determined look on his face.

The raven haired boy beside Lucy nodded in agreement. "Master," Gray looked at small man and pounded his fist. "I'm not sure if Natsu can really control himself outside, but the fire-eater's got a point, somebody must stop them. And who can stop them better than us? And besides, we're losing time. Let us avenge our comrades."

The master, thinking deeply, said "We must first know where they're hiding Gray. We are not sure where they're staying now." He sighed. "We need patience. I already asked Mirajane and Cana if they found them. It seems that Saber Tooth's not in the city. Mirajane said that they were able to trace vague bits of Saber Tooth's magic power scattered in the forest. They are still finding where in particular Saber Tooth is now."

"Wait, what? I thought they're with Gajeel, so why can't they find them? Can't he just sniff their hideout out?" asked Lucy.

"They've tried that for about a hundred times. But like I said before, their hiding place is somewhere near the woods or in the woods." The master stood up from his seat and went to the window facing the whole of Magnolia city. You can barely make out Fairy Tail's mages walking about in the streets. The moon's beam of light giving the quiet city an eerie glow, but despite light the moon is giving off, this night was unusually dark.

"Happy!" exclaimed Natsu. "can you fly up outside and find Saber Tooth?" with that, the blue exceed flew to the window beside Makarov, one paw held above is eyes as if searching for something.

"Sorry Natsu. Yes, I can fly but I won't be able to see too clearly for it's too dark in, around, and by the forest." Happy replied, a reluctant look plastered on his furry face. Looking disappointed, Natsu just looked down on floor, once again deep in thought

Seeing the look on Natsu's face, Lucy too stood up, startling Gray. She smiled apologetically at the ice maker mage and went to Erza, wiped her friend's tears, and whispered something to her. With a nod from the Fairy Queen, they then went together to their master.

"We'll go out then," stated Erza, placing a hand on their master's shoulder, making him look at the s-class mage, eyes wide with surprise. She gave the master a reassuring smile. "if Natsu's the problem then I'm here. We're going to help find the hide out, but not tonight. What me and Lucy planned is that for us to call the others back so that they can rest. We all had a long night. "

"Of course, since we're not sure when Saber Tooth will attack again, we would recommend teams sleeping together for the night. For those who haven't formed teams together with fellow guild members because they prefer to work alone, we suggest that they sleep together with those who have formed pairs or teams. The least number of people to be sleeping together should be four or five, just to be safe." added Lucy.

"That may be a good idea… Okay I agree. Call them all back to guild. I'll make the announcement. And Natsu," the master turning to glare at the salmon-haired boy. "can I trust that you won't take off so suddenly to find Saber Tooth?"

"S-sure. I w-won't." he stammered. He tried to do his signature toothy grin, yet he failed under the heated stare coming from Master Makarov, earning a sweat drop from Gray and Lucy.

Makarov sighed. "You're going out with Erza. No complaints." then he turned to the Gray, Lucy and Happy. "You three will be going together. I think it's best that either of you teams find Warren first. Then you will be able to contact the rest of our guild members." the five nodded in reply.

"Master, will you be fine here?" asked Erza.

"Yes. I'll be fine. I'll watch over Bisca and the others." he smiled at the so called strongest team. "Take care and good luck."

"We will." then the team took off. Gray, Lucy, and Happy going towards the forest while Natsu and Erza towards the streets of Magnolia.

* * *

**In the end, not much has changed. *sulks in an isolated corner* Aaaaaanyway, hope you all new readers had fun reading my first chapter! :D *returns to normal self* So don't forget to review for me, ne? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna~! :3 Okay, so I'm not a new member here in , BUT! I am an amateur writer, trying to write a story to please everyone who's gon'na read this. I haven't updated my profile yet but please call me Risha or Risha-chan (To be cuter, you may also call me, Ri-chan or Ri-tan! XD). I'm really sorry for my messy first chapter 'cause it was my first time uploading a story last night, I really didn't know what to do! Sooo... Here's the next chapter! Please bear with me! :' **

**Oh! And thanks for following (and also for clicking the favorite button Scarlette-san! :3) Scarlette Shizuru , bluecrushsurfergirl, leoslady4ever, and wonderlust7! I really appreciated it! :)  
Scarlette Shizuru: Scarlette-san, please don't worry about little Asuka-chan 'cause my story took place before the tenrou arc. Hoping for your continuous support! Arigatou Gozaimasu for! *bows***

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'_Warren? Warren! Can you hear me?_' Warren Rocko heard a familiar female voice inside his head.

He stoppednear street sign and placed both hands on his knees, panting deeply. He has been running around the city for more than an hour already, only stopping whenever he would pass by a fellow guild member. The tears on his denim pants getting wider, his long-sleeved shirt damp with sweat.

He then placed his right hand over his temples as if saluting, gathering magic power. '_Erza? Where are you? Did you guys already find Saber's hide out?'_ he asked.

Warren was using his magical ability – telepathy. He is able to use telepathy to read his opponent's mind so that he can predict his next move. His friends and fellow guild members are also able to talk to him in their heads via his telepathy. Right now, Warren is using his telepathy to talk to Erza.

'_No, not yet. We'll continue the search by tomorrow. Master asked us to call everyone back to guild. Meet me and Natsu at the intersection of Mjai and Risha street, got it?' _Erza commanded Warren and cut the connection.

He read the street sign on the pole next to him. He sighed, four more streets to go. The said mage straightened up and jogged towards his next destination.

* * *

"Everybody! Where are you?" called Happy, both paws cupped over his furry paw.

The blue cat had his angelic wings out and was flying ahead Gray and Lucy. He looked back and was about to scold the two mages for not helping him in finding their other comrades in the forest when he saw the ice-maker mage crouching in the ground as if inspecting something. Because of his sudden halt, Lucy bumped into him, sending the exceed to a nearby tree, about two feet away.

"Oh, Happy! I'm so sorry." the celestial mage rushed towards Happy to aid him. She cradled the exceed as if he was a baby. Then she hit the blue cat on his head. "Why would you stop so unexpectedly? You could've said something so that I wouldn't bump into you." She scolded.

As the bump on his head where Lucy smacked him grew to the size of an apple, Happy replied back. "You're bad, Lucy, hitting me like that." he stuck out his tongue at her, jumped down from her arms and pointed to the still crouching, shirtless mage. "I only stopped 'cause I saw Gray looking at something, clues I guess." And with that, Gray raised his head up with a confused look in his eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" Gray asked the two, but then shrugged it off. "Anyway, look at this foot prints," he gestured, Lucy and Happy coming closer to get a better look. "I recognize Mirajane's doll shoes and Lisanna's bunny slippers from the footprints, it seems that they were walking together." indicating the small shoe and slipper prints of the Strauss sisters on the dust covered ground. "But there are other prints that I don't recognize." he then pointed to five other pairs of foot prints. "They are not familiar." Gray added seriously.

* * *

Natsu and Erza were sitting on a park bench. Magnolia's buildings looming over the two mages. The S-class mage was sitting in cross-legged position. One foot tapping impatiently, a dark aura surrounding her, making the dragon-slayer beside her squirm in fright. They were waiting for a particular telepathy mage.

"Erza, is it really neces…" Natsu whispered, but then he trailed off, the Fairy Queen glaring at him with what looked like demon, red eyes. The armored mage then sighed.

"Sorry Natsu. It's just that, even though we contacted Warren ten minutes ago, he still hasn't showed up" and, as if on cue, they heard footsteps coming closer, then a shout.

"Yo! Natsu, Erza." a tall, tanned boy wearing denim pants with tears around the knees and a long sleeved shirt was waving at them, face and shirt covered with sweat. His jog came to a halt four feet away from the duo.

"Warren…" Erza's fists coming to a close, head bowing, and her voice threatening. Her dark aura growing stronger than ever.

Behind her, Natsu was gesturing, finger of his one hand pointing at his shivering comrade, the other as if he was trying slice his own neck with his finger, and mouthing the words 'You're so dead' .

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" a magic circle appeared around the female mage's hand, then a five-foot long sword. She charged, the poor telepathy mage running for his life, Natsu burst out laughing. "Warren Rocko! Where on Earthland have you been?" she finally caught up with him, Warren on floor, the tip of Erza's sharp sword dangerously placed under his chin.

"Look, Erza, I-I" Warren stuttered. "W-when you contacted m-me I was at Ge-georgen street that time s-so…" he tried to continue but melted because of Erza's demonic gaze.

"So what?" the Fairy Queen grunted. "This is Saber Tooth we're talking about! We need to contact the others so that they could hear what the Master's going to say at the guild, got it?" she was now holding Warren by his shirt's collar, her glowering face a few inches away from the telepathy mage's.

"Purple Beam!" a male adult-voice suddenly shouted, synchronizing with a shot of what looked like purple flame concentrated together to form beam directly target towards Erza. The attack was blocked by the s-class mage, her sword was replaced by a circular shield, not even making a quick glance at the attacker.

"Macao, Wakaba. Good to see you!" exclaimed Natsu with a jolly tone. Erza finally letting go of Warren, making him exhale the breath he didn't know he was holding. Two of the older members of the guild have arrived.

Macao Conbolt, father of Romeo Conbolt and a user of the called Purple Flame was partnered to a divorced man and a user of smoke magic called Wakaba Mine. Both clad in their sleeping wear. As Wakaba's long brown hair was unusually not in its pompadour hair style, Macao's dark blue hair was also not gelled in its everyday style.

"E-erza, sorry! I didn't know it was you. I thought you and Natsu were one of those Saber Tooth's brats." Macao's voice cracked as he explained.

"Don't worry. I just finished talking to Warren here," Erza said, giving Warren a quick glare, "it's good that you two arrived. It lessened our tasks greatly. Anyway, Warren, I need you to contact the others in the city, if possible, even those that are scouting the forest. Tell them to gather in the guild at once." an air of authority surrounding the red-haired mage. "Tell them to stop the search." earning a surprised look from the two adults.

* * *

"So you're telling us that somebody followed Mira and Lisanna?" asked Lucy, a shocked expression evident on her face.

"That's the most realistic conclusion that I can give." replied Gray, who was now leaning on a nearby tree, arms crossed over his chest, his voice surprisingly calm.

"You're bluffing, Gray. It can't be. I mean, it can be Max or Nab, trailing behind Mirajane and Lisanna. And besides, how would you know?" countered Happy. The exceed was currently sitting on Lucy's shoulders.

"Oh, I am sure. Max or Nab you say? Max was wearing his slippers and Nab wasn't even wearing any type of foot wear. As far as I can remember, nobody was wearing leather shoes when they took off to begin the search, unless of course, if you add me." replied Gray.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Lucy, continuing to march down their trail when they heard a sudden scream, making the celestial mage stop in her tracks. "What –"

"Come on!" urged Gray, taking hold of the female mage's wrist, running towards the sound of the scream. Happy flying hurriedly behind them. A scream once again filled the quiet night, Gray noticed that the number of foot prints on path they were running on were increasing, foot prints coming from all directions.

_Could this be a trap?_, thought the ice make mage. The three mages were already getting closer to where the scream originated when somebody caught up to them with a grunt.

"Gajeel… And Lily?" whispered Happy, looking back.

A heavily pierced young man was, like the strongest team, in his everyday wear. His long, spiky black hair slicked back in its usual manner. Gajeel Redfox's usual outfit consists of a shabby, sleeveless black tunic with studded edges, with a studded belt around his waist, loose white pants tucked inside studded boots , and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. The iron-dragon slayer also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers jutting upwards over his right shoulder attached to his tunic by a large stud.

While his partner, Panther Lily, was an exceed like Happy. His fur black with a white muzzle, a scar going down his left eye and, unlike most exceeds, Lily's ears are round. The black exceed was carrying a small sword on his back which can change its size when the user wants it to.

"Faster you slow pokes!" shouted Gajeel as he raced up ahead of the small group. They finally arrived in a small clearing. "W-what… is happening here?"

* * *

**So that's my second chapter minna~! ^_^ I really hope you all would like it! :) Please don't forget to review for me ne? 'Till my next chapter minna~! ;) :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yosh! Here's my third chapter! I really don't know if my cliff hanger worked last chapter... But I do hope it did! XD I was really excited! I already wanted to upload my third chapter! Please bear with me once again! Please enjoy Minna-san! :3**

**Thanks for following jazzmonkey! :))  
Scarlette Shizuru: Uuuwaaahh! :DD What can you say about my second chapter? I hope it was good enough for you! Anyway, about Saber Tooth, I'd want to make it so that the reason to why they would want to become the strongest guild is to beat Fairy Tail once and for all. And I'll also do my best to make Saber Tooth's impact on the readers be like what Team Saber Tooth has in the Grand Magic Games Arc. Thanks a lot for your continuous support Scarlette-san! ^_^ :3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Right in front of the group were an army of mages attacking two other female mages, both sporting silver-white hair and bright blue eyes. Mirajane Strauss was wearing a slightly dirty silk, ankle-length, peach night gown with sleeves reaching her wrists. Red doll shoes now brown from the dirt and mud. Her flowing white hair going down below her waist, her bangs weren't pinned up and instead, were framing Mirajane's face. Her bright blue eyes that were slightly darker than her sister's were focused.

While a hand was held out as if asking for a reluctant high-five, she exclaimed "Dream Knock!". Bubble-like bullets were created in front of the outstretched hand and were sent rushing towards her opponents. Upon contact, the opponents all fell into a deep sleep.

_Mira isn't using take-over… But, why? Against so many enemies…_ Lucy thought.

And as if reading Lucy's mind, Panther Lily replied, "These people aren't worthy enough for Miss Mira to use Satan Soul on them." indicating Mirajane's spell wherein she can take over the appearance, abilities, and powers of a demonic being. Because of this, she was once called 'The Demon'.

Lucy just nodded in reply.

Lisanna Strauss was using her take-over called Animal Soul: Half-Bird, letting her change her arms into green feathered wings with pink feathers outlining its bottom part. The lower portion of her body was also changed into the lower portion of a bird's body, complete from sharp talons to her bushy, pink-feathered tail, though her head and her upper torso retained its human form. Lisanna's short, white hair ruffled in all directions.

Her medium-sized, sky blue t-shirt stuck to her like second skin. The youngest of the Strauss siblings flew high up in the air, leaving her opponents crowded on the ground below her, she then zoomed towards her opponents. Then, when she was just a few feet from the mages that she was battling, she shouted "Take Over! Animal Soul: Rabbit", and with that, her body transformed of that into a giant, purple rabbit's, with an unusually green muzzle and feet.

Lisanna's opponents panicked and ran, afraid of being squashed by a giant rabbit, but ended up bumping into each other. Lisanna finally landed on the pile of mages, knocking them all out. She then continued to hop towards the now trying to escape mages to squash them.

"Where do you think you're going, punks?" suddenly growled Gajeel, punching a mage square in the face.

The sound of his voice making the two siblings look towards his direction. The Gray and the rest were also battling the mages that were trying to escape, helping the siblings diminish the number of conscious opponents. After a few minutes, the Fairy Tail mages' opponents were wiped out and unconscious.

"Everyone!" waved Lisanna, she transformed back to normal. She ran towards the group. "What made you come here? Are you going to join the search as well?" the youngest take-over mage asked Lucy.

"To tell you all the truth, we aren't." Lucy faced Gajeel, his partner, and the siblings. "We went out to call all of you back to the guild." seeing the reactions of their faces, the blonde looked the ice-make mage for support.

The raven-haired boy sighed. "Look. As much as I want to kick those Saber Tooth's butts tonight, I can't. Under the master's orders, we're sent to look for you people who went out for the search so that we could all return to the guild for Gramps' announcements. Get it?" he eyed each mage, looking for any signs of objections, and when no one made a move, he then nodded. "Good. Let's find the others in the forest."

"How about Erza and Natsu?" asked Mirajane.

"In the city, doing the same business as we do." replied Gray.

They were already at the edge of the clearing when Lily spoke up. "I don't know if any of you noticed but Happy is missing." with that, they all snapped their heads and looked back at the clearing, just to see the blue exceed hovering around the unconscious mages they just defeated.

"By the way Miss Mira, how did the two of you end up fighting these weak mages?" Lily asked Mirajane, while the others ran towards Happy, asking what was he doing.

"Oh, we just ran into a group of bandits. Well it's true that they're weak but they outnumbered us. We could actually finish them off by ourselves but it would take much our time. It's a relief you came." she answered with her usual calm and patient manner. "We thought they were Saber Tooth. We thought we found them." Mirajane added.

"Idiotic cat!" Gajeel's voice interrupted their conversation. "We now lost our precious time!"

"Sorry! It's just that by their guild mark, you can say that they belong to the dark guild Fallen Crest, but when you observe their weapons, it has the mark of Saber Tooth." the blue exceed explained, leaving the group with a shocked expression that was evident on their faces.

"What?" Gajeel ran back to check the weapons. "I guess you're not a waste after all, Salamander's cat!" Salamander was Natsu's alias.

"Mira, do you still have that lacrima orb Reedus gave you?" asked Lucy, indicating a solid ballof opaque glass ball that can also be used for communication when the user has channeled enough magic power to contact another lacrima orb.

"Sure." the eldest Strauss sibling produced a small glass ball that she had used earlier to talk to Cana, a fellow guild member and friend, from one of her pockets then handed it to the celestial mage.

"Who are you gon'na contact?" asked Gray.

"The master of course. This is to be reported immediately." Lucy replied with a serious tone. And as she began to channel her magic power the the orb, it began to increase its size, not stopping until the celestial mage saw her reflection clearly on the orb.

Lisanna looked uneasily at her older sister. Noticing this, Mirajane took the hand of a nervous Lisanna and squeezed it gently.

"It'll be alright." the silver-haired maiden said soothingly. "We're getting close to finding the hide out."

"But what about what Gray and Lucy said? Aren't we going back?" asked Lisanna.

"Maybe or maybe not." replied Mirajane, putting on the sweetest smile she could on her face yet the smile didn't reach her eyes. "But for now, let's hope for the best."

* * *

"What are you saying Master?" Erza and the rest of those searching in the city were already inside the guild hall. "Fallen Crest? That dark guild whose members were mostly bandits instead of mages? What were they doing with Saber Tooth's weapons? Are you sure you heard right? Becau - " the panicking armored mage was cut off by Master Makarov.

"Erza. Calm down. And of course I heard right." Makarov looked at her. The lacrima orb he was holding shrunk back to its original size. "I asked Lucy to stay where they are." He then turned to Cana, who was sitting cross-legged on top of one of the table. "Cana, you Erza, and Natsu are to escort Warren into the forest. We cannot risk another ambush, no. On second thought, Jet, you join them as well." Sarusuke or 'Jet', as everybody liked to call him, went next to Cana and Warren.

Jet had his neck-length, bright orange hair tied up in a short, spiky pony tail at the back of his head; a brown sleeping mask used a headband. His has a sharp face with a prominent, flat nose pointing downwards. He is a slim young man with average height. Together with Levy McGarden and Droy, his childhood friends, they formed Team Shadow Gear. Jet is now currently sporting matching striped pajamas tucked in his usual dark boots. Girls would probably say that Sarusuke 'Jet' is a fashion fail once they would see his current outfit.

"Warren is to contact the others in the forest like what he did a while ago in the city." Master Makarov continued, his voice serious and firm. Fairy Tail's master then turned to the other guild members in the hall and explained to them that they needed rest and that they needed to sleep together in groups for safety. The group that Makarov appointed already on their towards the forest.

* * *

"So? What did the master say?" Lisanna uneasily asked Lucy as the blonde returned the orb to her sister with a small 'Thanks'. The celestial mage was thoroughly worrying her out right now. When the flying blue exceed, Happy, told them that the mages' weapons that they fought form earlier was from Saber Tooth, her blonde friend started acting all weird.

An air of authorization suddenly surrounding her, helping Lisanna find a new-found respect for her. Lucy's bangs were covering her eyes the whole the time, leaving her face darkened, the tone of her voice became cold and serious. So unlike the cheery and bubbly Lucy that she first met, but when the celestial mage replied and looked into her eyes, Lisanna then realized what suddenly changed her attitude: her determination and hope to find Saber Tooth took take revenge.

"He told us to wait." Lucy replied, looking up at the take-over sibling. "Erza and the others are coming for us now." she then went to check on Fallen Crest's weapons together with the rest of their small group, leaving Happy and the two Strauss sisters behind.

"I told you so." said Mirajane, talking to her only sister, smiling once again. "Everything will be all right." she gently pushed a few strands of her sister's hair behind her ear and then hugged Lissana.

Worry was taking over Fairy Tail's barmaid once again. What if Saber Tooth sent members of Fallen Crest to ambush them in exchange of their specialized weapons? What will happen if Gray and the others didn't arrive to help them? If they were outnumbered and defeated, would they take them to Saber Tooth's hide out or would they beat them up just as badly as Bisca and Alzack, or maybe even worse? Endless thoughts and possibilities entered Mirajane's mind, making her worry more for her sister's sake.

_I won't let go of her again,_ Mirajane thought, _I won't lose her again._

"Um, Mira, Lisanna? Erza's here. Together with Natsu, and Cana, and Jet, and Warren. Um, I think we should go now?" Happy had his angelic wings out and was hovering beside the siblings. One paw nervously tapping Mirajane's arm and another pointing at the group of Fairy Tail mages who were inspecting the weapons.

"The team that the Master sent is already here." Lisanna said, trying to let go of her sister's grip. "Mira-nee?" she slowly removed her sister's arms around her, revealing a teary eyed Mirajane Strauss. "W-what happened? Mira-nee why are you crying? Is there something wrong? Are you hurt? Tell me where's the pain." Lisanna fussed over her sister.

Mirajane gave a sad chuckle. "I'm alright Lisanna." And when her sister gave a disbelieving look, she then added "I assure you. No injuries. See?" holding out her arms and pulling up her sleeves up to her elbows.

"Then why are you crying, Nee-chan?" Lisanna pushed on.

"It's just that," the eldest sibling's eyes getting watery again, "I can't afford losing you again. Me and your brother _can't _afford to lose you again." she sniffled softly as the tears began to fall. "I don't know what I'll do if they got you." Flashbacks suddenly came to her, making her cry harder…

* * *

**Okay, so... Can this be considered as a cliff hanger as well? ^ SPOILER ALERT! The next chapter's gon'na be mostly about the Strauss siblings' past! I'm still working on Chapter 4 though, so I won't be updating in the next few days. Anyway, that's all it is then! 'Till the next chapters Minna-san! ^_^ Don't forget to review for me, ne? :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Minna-san~! :3 I'm really sorry! 'Cause I know that I said in the previous chapter that I wouldn't update in the next few days 'cause I'm still working on the fourth chapter but I just finished it this morning and I wanted to update my story as soon as possible! XD **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu for following: (and clicking the Favorite button XD) Lyon'sApprentice, ecurtis554! :DD Hoping for your continuous support! :))**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_"Can you do it?" the village chief of northern Freesia looked expectantly at the trio in front of him._

A petite looking young girl with shoulder-length, silver hair was sitting on the sofa, both hands on her lap, looking excited. She wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with pale pink fabric flowing down from it. Her outfit was matched long black socks along with brown shoes. Her red insignia of Fairy Tail, located on her left arm, just below the shoulder. She seemed to be the youngest of the group, her name is Lisanna Strauss.

"Can you do it?" repeated the old village chief, looking from Lisanna to the muscular young man with tan colored skin who was leaning behind the large, yellow sofa.

Both hands gripping the back of the sofa and was facing the village chief. Elfman Strauss had short, spiky, silver hair like his sister's. He was clad in dark blue pants and a sleeveless red shirt. His black Fairy Tail insignia visible on the left side of his neck.

"Can you defeat the beast that's terrorizing the village?" the village chief asked reluctantly once more, worrying that they may refuse the mission.

Lisanna smiled kindly at him while Elfman nodded, then the two of them simultaneously looked at the last member of their group with eyes asking her to talk for their sake.

"Of course we'll do it." Mirajane Strauss sighed and opened an eye to look at the now shaking village chief. "Who do you think we are?" she asked rather rudely.

Mirajane was casually leaning on left wall of the almost empty room with her arms crossed. She wore gothic-looking clothes. She wore a sleeveless shirt, adorned with light motifs on the chest, that revealed her stomach, leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high stiletto boots, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower. She also sported a bracelet that resembled a demonic arm on her right wrist, a ring on the right hand's middle finger and dark nail polish. Her long, silver hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a large, dark ribbon. She let her front and side bangs fall freely, framing her face. She sported her white insignia of Fairy Tail on her left thigh. Most called the eldest Strauss as 'the Demon'. One look at her and nobody will question her alias.

"We took on this job, and it is our obligation to finish it." she opened both her eyes, revealing two, bright blue orbs, and glared at the village chief, making him shake and shiver more in fright, a dark aura emitting from her, "Don't you ever underestimate mages from Fairy Tail. Got it?" her voice deep but loud enough to make her the one in charge. And when the village chief nodded vigorously, she straightened herself and looked at her siblings. "Let's go." and without another word, she left the cabin followed by her brother.

"I'm really sorry about my sister! She may look scary, but deep inside she's a nice and sweet person." Lisanna told the poor village chief as she stood up and smiled apologetically.

"Oi, Lisanna! Where are you?" shouted an irritated voice of her older sister.

"Coming, Nee-chan!" Lisanna called back, she then turned at the village chief, "I'll take my leave then. See you later." she said cheerfully as she headed for the door. She gave the old village chief one last smile then took off.

* * *

_"Elf…man… Lisa…nna…" Mirajane coughed out._

She lay on the ground, a few miles away from the village of Northern Freesia, bruised and cut all over trying to stand up. Her left arm already broken, her right trying to reach out at her younger sister's retreating form.

"No… You c-can't… Lisa… nna… Please… Don't d-do this." she tried to stand up, staggered and fell on the ground again panting deeply.

_The beast was too strong. Lisanna transformed from a large bird to her original human form and held her arms wide at the monstrous beast in front of her. Its size as big as a mountain. Its proportions like that of a gorilla. With dark green skin with dark red fur covering its large torso, arms and its dark hooves. Together with a long, silver mane cascading down its large back. It had two yellow horns coming from its forehead. There was a similar pair of protrusions sprouting on top of its shoulders. The beast was sporting a newly earned scar across its right eye._

"Elf nii-chan, come on let's go home!" Lisanna called out to the beast in front of her. She smiled sweetly. "Come on Nii-chan! We defeated the monster. Let's go." She continued.

"Lisanna… Come back…" Mirajane tried to stand up once again. Her voice desperate and pleading. "You don't… Have to do this!"

Despite her elder sister's pleads, Lisanna still continued to talk to the monster in front of her. "Let's go home, Nii-chan, together with Mira-Nee." She started once again. "Let's collect the reward and go home."

Inside the beast, Elfman was crying. He tried to transform back into a human, yet, he can't. The beast who took over his body was too strong. He tried to call out to his little sister. "Lisanna! Please! Don't come near me. Don't come closer. Save Sister and yourself before I lose out of control. " yet, the words he wanted to say turned into vicious growls.

"Elf nii-chan! Let's go –"Lisanna didn't even get to finish her sentence when a monstrous hand hit her, sending her petite body flying a few feet away.

"LISANNA!" Mirajane cried in horror. With adrenaline kicking in, she ran towards her sister, not bothering her own injuries. "No…" She reached spot where her sister landed and kneeled down beside her and laid Lisanna's her head on her lap. Mirajane then took hold of her sister's hand. "Don't die on me now, Lisanna." Her eyes stung with tears. "W-we'll g-go home. L-like y-you said." Mirajane's voice quivered. "E-everything will b-be back to n-normal." "

"Mira-nee…" Lisanna coughed out, voice getting softer than ever. She felt her elder sister's hand grip more tightly. She tried reassuring her sister as she tried to smile. The youngest Strauss took one last look at her sister before closing her eyes, tiredness and sleepiness taking over her.

"Lisanna… NO! LISANNA!" Mirajane cried as the hand she was holding paled and dissolved into gold dust, floating upwards. "LISANNA!" she desperately hugged her beloved sister to try to stop her from dissolving, yet failed. "DON'T GO! Please…" her voice faded as she watched the golden dust, which was once her sister, get carried by the wind, going upwards until she can't no longer see it. She cried, she cried as hard as she can, cursing herself for not being there to help her sister, for not being there to save her sister. 

"That's why we're here." A familiar voice snapped Mirajane snapped out of her trance. She looked up and saw the face of a grinning Natsu. "We won't let Lisanna or any of our comrades be taken by those puny Tigers." Natsu pounded his fists together.

"Aye!" exclaimed Happy, who was sitting on Natsu's head, in agreement.

"You don't have to cry Mira!" smiled Lucy.

Mirajane looked in awe as she and her sister was surrounded by smiling friends and comrades. She then realized that there is nothing to worry about. She smiled and let go of Lisanna. She wiped her tears, thinking about how silly she was to doubt Fairy Tail. She scolded herself for not realizing that the whole of Fairy Tail was there for her and her siblings.

"You're right. I don't need to cry. It's just a waste of energy." She smiled. "Let's go?"

Erza replied, "Let's. But not before Warren contacts the others in the forest." She looked at the telepathy mage and nodded. Warren then nodded back and did his job.

"Oi, how about the weapons? Are we just gon'na leave them be?" Cana suddenly asked.

"The drunkard's right. Aren't we gon'na bring back the weapons to the guild?" Gajeel asked Erza.

"Who're you calling drunkard, huh?" A vein popped on Cana's head as she retorted in irritation.

"You obviously. You even reek of the smell of booze." Gajeel replied.

As the two started to squabble, Lucy told Erza, "We should bring some the weapons back to the guild so that we could investigate. Ask Master what he thinks."

"You've got a point. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel! Carry the weapons. We'll bring them back to the guild." The Fairy Queen ordered the boys.

"Eeeh? Why only us? Why can't Lucy and the girls carry as well? And there's even Warren!" Natsu whined.

"Yeah! They're also capable of carrying the weapons!" Gray pointed accusingly.

"You're not the boss of me, Titania." Gajeel stated.

"Are you three objecting me?" Erza replied menacingly. She towered over the trio. Her dark aura surrounding her, eyes glowing red.

"N-no ma'am!" The three cowered in fear, making the rest of girls giggle at their silliness.

"Serves them right!" commented Cana.

"Good. Warren? Are you done there?" Erza turned to Warren.

"They're all going to the clearing. I'm now talking to Freed. Apparently, The Thunder God's Tribe fought mages from Fallen Crest as well. He said that they are punishing them for insulting Laxus' body guards. Wait." Warren then turned away from Erza. After a few moments, he then he looked back at the armored mage, "He said that the weapons there also have Saber's insignia."

Erza looked back at the struggling boys who were trying to carry as much weapons as they can, the exceeds cheering for them," Fallen Crest's become more suspicious. Tell them to stop punishing the mages and come to the clearing. Also, tell them to bring a few weapons and get this over with."

* * *

"Let me take a look at those weapons." Master Makarov held out a hand as Gray came forward holding one of the so-called weapons. "It looks as if they were just painted on the blades…" The master touched the insignia on sword. The white paint glowed faint green then faded again. "It's genuine." He confirmed. "But how did the dark guild get these swords and spears?" he spoke mostly to himself.

He looked at the crowd gathered in front of him. The other mages who were searching the city already went home. A few wanted to stay and help guard the guild, but the master refused and insisted that they should rest. He sighed. He then eyed each mage sternly as he repeated what he said to the earlier crowd of mages.

After his explanation, he told them not to worry about him for he will stay behind at the guild to inspect the weapons, as well as to stand guard over their injured guild members. After a few complaints of wanting to stay as well, the guild hall was empty again, leaving the small master carrying the weapons to the infirmary.

_We'll get this over with, my children._ Makarov thought to himself as he grew to the size in which he could carry all of the weapons at once, _Everything will be back to normal before you, brats, know it. Everything's gon'na be alright._

* * *

**So that's the fourth chapter Minna-san~! :' I hope you had fun reading the flash backs! The Demon Mirajane is SOOO COOL! I'll start writing the fifth chapter A.S.A.P! But I'll be making a one-shot in Hitman Reborn first before I forget my idea of a story. XD Don't forget to review for me, ne? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo Minna-san! ^_^ Sorry for the super-duper late update. Had a lot of things to do. Anyway, Here's the fifth chapter. No fighting scenes (except when you add Natsu and Gray's usual brawls though!) present but I already added a hint of GraLu in the story! Hope you enjoy and appreciate the story Minna~! :3**

**By the way, thank you for following (and clicking the favorite button! :D): youshouldn'tneedtoknow, EllieBloodStain, and vampireempress!  
Thanks for your continuous support Minna-san~! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"So, where will we be sleeping, Natsu?" the blue exceed asked his partner.

"At Lucy's of course! How can you forget that, Happy? We would always raid Lucy's refrigerator every time we would visit right?" Natsu replied. Both hands clasped at the back of his head.

The strongest team was on their way to the celestial mages' house. Erza walking in the lead, hands swaying on her side. Gray had his hands shoved inside his pants' back pockets, walking casually on the pavement. As Happy flew beside Natsu talking about food, Lucy stayed behind of the group, complaining about them staying at her place again.

"Why do you all have to sleep over at my house? I mean we could always sleep at Erza's or maybe even at Gray's place? You would always eat up all my food, then you would trespass in my room, leaving it all messy once you leave." Lucy whined. "You would even read my manuscript without even asking permission!"she added, glaring at an oblivious Gray.

She was talking about her story that she was writing. She didn't want anybody reading it yet since she made a promise to Levy McGarden, her best friend and fellow guild member, that she will be the first to read her manuscript.

"Lucy, first, we can't sleep at my place because there would be no room for us. The three apartments that I rented at the girls' dorm, Fairy Hills, are crammed up due to my other armors. And besides, Natsu and Gray would have destroyed all those precious armors that I have collected." Erza replied

"Oi! What do you mean by that, Erza?" Natsu and Gray shouted irritated.

The Fairy Queen continued, ignoring the two fuming boys. "We also can't sleep there 'cause we would need thirty minutes to the guild when we walk, fifteen if we would run." She stopped walking momentarily to give the boys something that looked like a death glare, shutting the two up.

She then turned to Lucy, continuing her pace. "Second, the boy's dorm, Fairy Cabin, the place where Gray stays, is much farther than Fairy Hills. Forty-five minutes to an hour to the most when walking, thirty when running."

"Then how about at Natsu's and Happy's house?" Inquired Lucy.

"Aye!" Agreed Happy, flying to sit on Lucy's head. "It's been months since somebody really came over to our house, right Natsu?" He turned his furry head to look at the dragon-slayer, only to give him a sweat drop, since he was again quarreling with Gray.

"I'm sorry, but that can't be. It is true that's much closer to the guild than the dorms but I just can't stand the mess there. You do how I feel whenever you would stand in a house like Natsu's, right, Lucy?"

"W-well, you've got a point. Living in a garbage dump for a house and all…"

"Oi, Lucy? What's that supposed to mean?" Happy pawed Lucy in the face.

"Hey, get off me stupid cat!" Lucy removed the exceed from her head and carried him.

"Well, what Erza said was actually true. You never clean your house no matter how messy it is." She looked back at the bickering dragon slayer and sighed. "Natsu even said that the last time you cleaned was together with Lisanna before the… You know, incident. And that was years ago! If I hadn't turned up at your house last two months ago then your house would've rotten to ruins by now." She exclaimed.

"You're harsh, Luigi!" Natsu suddenly came up to them.

"It's Lucy, not Luigi!" the blonde countered.

Draping an arm around Lucy's shoulder and giving her a big grin he added, "It's only been a few years since we last cleaned, right, Happy?"

"Aye!" His partner agreed.

Gray sweat dropped at his salmon-haired best friend slash rival. "Don't matter about Ash Brain and Happy here, Lucy." Jabbing his thumb at the two. "They just really don't know the meaning of hygiene…"

"What do you mean Ash Brain, Ice Block?" Natsu released Lucy and retorted. He was about to punch the ice mage when he and Gray was hit in the head with a pair of metallic hands.

"Quit it!" Erza commanded. "We're here." She produced a silver door key from her pocket and opened Lucy's front door, gesturing for them to come in.

Lucy gave each of her three team mates, excluding Happy, a door key for them to open the front door and get inside like normal people since whenever a group mate or the whole group would visit her, the three has a tendency of barging in her house through windows or chimneys, making them look like burglars or such.

"Alright! Happy let's go."

"Aye!"

Natsu and his partner zoomed inside and went straight to the fridge as promised. Taking a hold of all the chips and sweets that he could see, Natsu then went up to Lucy's bedroom, munching down the food in delight. Whereas Happy, he took the biggest fish in the fridge and followed the dragon slayer.

After getting a drink of ice cold water, Gray headed for Lucy's bedroom as well, mumbling words like, 'manuscript' and 'wonder what's gon'na happen next'.

"You wouldn't mind if I'd use your bathroom, right?" Erza asked Lucy while locking the door.

Her companion just sighed, "Yeah, sure. There're some extra towels on the rack just outside the bathroom door. And just please don't overuse the strawberry-scented shampoo like you did last time, okay?"

Erza chuckled, "Of course, Mother." And then went for a nice, hot bath.

Lucy checked her refrigerator to see if there are still any snacks left for her to eat. She sighed for like the tenth time that night.  
_That Natsu… Doesn't he know when to stop eating junk food?_ She thought as she climbed the stairs.

Her bedroom door was wide open, and there she found her snacks on her center table, Natsu and Happy eating like there's no tomorrow. Both surrounded by empty plastic wrappers scattered on the floor.

Gray was lying on her bed, leaning on the headboard while holding a thick clear folder. His eyebrows furrowed with celestial mage panicked.

"My manuscript!" she exclaimed.

She ran towards the ice mage and grabbed the clear folder away from the raven-faired young man.

"Hey! Raul's already gon'na confess." Gray sat up straight and reached for the clear folder.

Lucy huffed, "How many times am I going to tell you that Levy will be the first to read my manuscript?" She hugged her precious manuscript. "And since when have you read so far? Raul's gon'na confess to Catherine in chapter 15."

With that Gray stood up, towering over the blonde. "I'm a fast reader." He smirked. He then grabbed the folder and held it up, far from the struggling blonde's reach.

"Gray!" She jumped bumping into Gray as he lost his balance. He fell on bed, but not before reaching on Lucy's wrist on reflex, making her fall as well and landing on top of him.

"Oi, choo, munch, munch, munch. Verfjert. Shup, munch, munch, harajing Rugichi!" Natsu said in between mouthfuls.

"Oi you pervert. Stop harassing Lucy!" Happy stated matter-of-factly. He then turned to Gray and Lucy, "You like herrrrr!" He teased, rolling the r's.

Both the celestial and ice mages' faces flushed scarlet at the comment.

"Shut up, Stupid Cat." Lucy said as she stood up, dusting invisible dirt off her skirt, tinges of pink still visible on her cheeks.

She went to her desk beside her bed and placed her manuscript on the top most wooden rack attached to the wall beside her small collection of books. She then turned the three boys in front her.

Gray and Natsu were now bad mouthing each other while disgustingly having a contest of who can gobble up most chips in one mouthful. A vein popped on Lucy's head.

"Would you two _please _stop eating and clean your mess up?" She irritatingly pointed at the trash scattered on her former sparkly, clean floor. "I do not consider this as any other sleep over, so can you at least behave yourselves and consider the situation we're currently having with Saber Tooth right now?"

Hearing the words 'Saber Tooth' the expressions of the two mages changed from friendly annoyance into solemn anger. Happy looked worriedly at Gray and Natsu then at Lucy.

"I-I'm sorry." Lucy stammered guiltily. "I-I didn't mean to –"

"It's alright. It's not your fault, Lucy." Erza stated.

She emerged from the stairs and went inside the room. Clad in her usual light purple pajamas patterned with swords and fluffy, purple night slipper, she sat comfortably on Lucy's bed, one leg elegantly crossed over the other. The eerie silence that suddenly engulfed the room was broken by the sound of Natsu noisily chewing on another bag of chips.

"W-what happened?" Lucy sat uneasily beside the red-head. "Why's Saber Tooth like this to us?"

The other three who were sitting by the center table eagerly looked at the Fairy Queen, suddenly realizing that they didn't know what actually happened between the two guilds.

Erza gave a long and depressed sigh. "I guess you four would like to have your questions answered, right?" she raised an eyebrow.

Seeing the nods, she started her story. Her beautiful face seemed to be staring at the big, bright moon outside the window, yet, if one would look closely, you would realize that her eyes were blank, unfocused, and distant as she recounted memories and events that were long, long forgotten…

* * *

**And that's the fifth chapter every one!** **It seemed a little short** **for me, though. XD Don't forget to review for me, ne? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, Minna-san~! Sorry for the super late update! I just finished reading and watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I really wish there'd be another volume or season! :'( Anyway, here's the sixth chapter! So far, it's my longest chapter. :)) **

**Thanks for following sabbs123! Also, thanks for clicking the favorite button puppyX3 and ! :DD  
Arigatou Gozaimasu for your all your continuous support! Now, on with the chapter! ^_^ **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"We first met Saber Tooth a few weeks after Mira became S-class. Macao and Wakaba just came back from a job." Erza started.  
Her eyes darted to look at the fire dragon-slayer sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Natsu hasn't joined the guild yet." She smiled. "Instead of saying their usual 'hellos' with their usual grins to us, Macao and Wakaba went straight to an almost drunk Master, both had serious faces. It actually creeped me out. They gave Master a letter. When he read it his expression then matched Macao's and Wakaba's."

* * *

_"What is this nonsense? Huh, Wakaba? Macao? Who gave this to you? Since when have we been insulting other fellow guilds?" Master Makarov asked the two middle aged men in front of him. He waved the letter in front them. "Oi! You two! Explain. Right now. This instant!"_

"Master we got that in the hotel room Wakaba rented." Macao stated, his head still bowed down. "After we returned the golden watch that we were supposed to find to the owner, we went straight to the hotel where we stayed the other night."

Wakaba slightly turned his head to around. "Master, how about we talk about this matter in the office?" 

_Fourteen year old Erza, silently exhaled. She continued to eat the shortcake she was having. _Clever Wakaba. I wonder why would they talk in the office if they could talk about the 'matter' here? _She thought._

"Oi, Erza! Let's finish what we've started." Mirajane stomped her foot on the table where Erza was eating making the cake fall on the floor.  
She smirked evilly. "Serves you right, you fat pig!"

Erza stared at her half-eaten shortcake in horror, a dark aura beginning to surround the red-head.  
"You… You…" She clenched her fists. "You will pay for what you have done, you gothic tin can!"

She threw a punch at Mirajane only to be countered be a kick. The brawl then began.

"Sister Mira should really stop picking fights with Erza." Little Lisanna sighed.

Cana placed her hand on one of Lisanna's shoulders. "Don't worry about them. Mirajane wouldn't get hurt." 

_"What about Erza?" Lisanna asked worriedly._

Cana giggled, "She'll be alright as well. They aren't s-class for nothing. Gray, your clothes." She added, seeing her friend once again stripping unconsciously through her peripheral vision.

"Ack! Where did they go?" Gray once again began his frantic search for his clothes for like the third time that day.

"I guess you're right. Let's go to my office and talk." Makarov sighed, tiredly looking at the younger generation's ruckus as Macao and Wakaba led him to his office.

Seeing this, Erza punched Mirajane square in the face, "Now look at what you've done!"

"What? For ruining your cake?" Mirajane's punch landed on Erza's chin. She looked at the retreating backs of the three older men before blocking Erza's punch.

She smirked once again, "Oh, eavesdropping are we?" She kicked Erza's side, only to be dodged by the armored mage.

"Am not!" She kicked white-haired girl on the stomach.

"Then why do you look so guilty, glutton?" the Demon continued to taunt the Fairy Queen as she dodged her punches.

"Who said I'm guilty, you thin hag?" Erza grunted, pulling Mirajane's hair.

* * *

"Wow, you two would really fight back then, huh?" Lucy asked, eyes wide with astonishment.

Gray laughed, "You bet they would. They're much rowdier than me and Pinky here."

"Shut up, Exhibi–" Natsu gave a loud and long burp. "–tionist! Sorry 'bout that" He added, scratching his head. He finally finished Lucy's stash of chips. He now reached for a lollipop that was lying on Lucy's writing desk.

"Oi, Erza! On with the story." He said impatiently while removing the wrappings on the lollipop he was holding.

Titinia chuckled, "I wouldn't say that, Gray. And besides, it was long ago…"

"I'm bored." Happy stated sleepily. He yawned, his angelic wings then sprouted from his back. "I'll be down raiding Lucy's ref." He hovered and turned his back at the group. "Unless, of course if you would stop from chatting and let Erza continue her story." The exceed looked like a king that the servants failed to entertain. His shoulders slumped and his eyes half open. He spoke in a monotonous tone.

"Fold your wings, Happy." said Lucy. She took hold of the exceed and placed him on her lap. "I won't let you eat my fish again." She stuck out her tongue playfully. "And besides Erza's gon'na continue her now, see?"

The Fairy Queen nodded. "After our fight, Mirajane took a look at the request board along with Lisanna and Elfman. I was ordering another shortcake at the bar, still cursing Mira for what she did to my former shortcake, when the Master called us."

* * *

_"Erza, Mirajane! To my office. Now!" the voice of Fairy Tail's master boomed across the large guild hall._

"What? As if I did anything serious. Blame Erza for the broken tables." Mirajane scoffed as she walked towards the Master's office. 

_"Be careful, Sister." Elfman called out worriedly._

"Miss Kira," Erza looked at the fellow brunette guild member behind the bar. "Please reserve that blueberry shortcake that I was ordering. I plan to eat the cake after the talk with Master." She jumped of the tall stool she was sitting on and looked expectantly at the bar maid.

"Of course I would, little Erza." She replied as she put the shortcake into one of the large refrigerators near one of the bars.  
Erza's ears turned pink at the remark, thinking that she wasn't little anymore.

"I'll be going then. See you later." She then ran off towards the office of Master Makarov. 

_The Fairy Queen opened the door to Makarov's office. The room remained as it is since she last entered. The Master's desk was in the middle of the room. Behind it was a large, arced window. It was slightly tinted yellow, making the pale light glow gold. A few feet from the desk was an unlit fireplace, a number of neatly chopped firewood by its side. A large bookshelf stood opposite to the fire place. Beside the door was comfy, blue couch with three mismatched pillows._

The only difference was that were more people in the office instead of only Erza and Makarov. One of the two stools that were placed in front of the Master's desk was occupied by Wabaka Mine. Standing behind him was Macao Conbolt. The Demon was leaning on the wall left to the desk.

"You're late, red-head overweight." Mirajane told Titania.

"None of your concern, white-haired underwieght." Erza retorted as she entered the room.

"I did not call you here for you to quarrel." Master Makarov butted in. "Now settle yourselves down." He glanced at the two middle-aged men in front of him. "We have something important to discuss." He added.

"I'm sorry, Master." Replied Titania, crossing her arms and straightening herself.

The Demon just scoffed in reply.

"Good." Their master nodded. "First off, I called you both here because you two are the only S-class mages that are currently available right now. Laxus went on a mission and will be returning on who-knows-when. Same goes for Gildarts."

"I saw that little Erza was silently listening to our conversation." Wakaba stated, making Erza's ears pink and earn a triumphant smirk from Mirajane.

"I-I… You can't blame me! I was curious. Seeing Macao's and Wakaba's faces look so serious for the first time intrigued me! It was creepy you know…" the red-head countered, obviously guilty for eavesdropping.

"Aaaw… Little Erza scared of Big Macao and Wakaba's faces! I pity you." Mirajane teased once again.

"Moving on, seeing that Erza was listening, I thought that she may help us, as well as little Mira." Wakaba turned to the eldest Strauss.

"I'm not little anymore, you cigarette addict!" the white-haired girl complained.

Wakaba ignored the girl's remark.

"As you can see," Makarov raised a formal-looking envelope. "the two received a letter during their most recent mission." He held the envelope to the s-class mages. "I'm sure you two are confused. Come, take a look at the seal."

The crest that was used on the seal was unfamiliar for the two teenagers. It looked either a fancy inverted triangle or a skull of a tiger with long fangs.

"It's the mark of Saber Tooth." Macao said.

"Saber…" Erza started.

"tooth?" Mirajane finished. "You mean that type of tiger that's extinct for like, more than a billion years?"

Erza face palmed. "It's ten thousand years ago, you dumb ass. Earthland just evolved four billion years ago."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, you smart ass." Mirajane spat. 

_"Now, now you two." The master said warningly. "Anyway, both of you are wrong."_

"Saber Tooth is a newly formed guild. Its master calls himself Jiemma." Macao explained. "They're not very popular though. I bet that's the main reason why you didn't recognize the guild mark."

* * *

"Wait. So you're saying that Saber Tooth existed at that time?" Gray asked.

"Yes." Erza nodded. "There's no need to be surprised. They were lying low until now."

"How come I didn't know this!" Natsu complained.

"It's because we weren't in the guild yet, Natsu." Happy replied.

"Hmm? Is there something bothering you, Lucy?" Erza worriedly asked the blonde that was hugging a pillow beside her. She was spacing out. "Lucy?"

"Oooi! Earthland to Luigi! Luigi? What are the reports, Vice-Captain?" Natsu said, turning to Happy.

"Captain! The soldier is not responding, sir!" Happy announced while saluting towards Natsu.

Lucy chuckled. "I'm sorry Captain, Vice-Captain. I was just doing some thinking."

"Isn't Lucy the princess that the army should be protecting? Why would she become a soldier?" Gray asked. "The role really suits her." He added, making Lucy's cheeks flush pink.

"It's because the role belongs to you, Ice Princess!" Natsu snickered.

"What did you say, Pinky?" the ice mage retorted.

"Would you two just shut up?" Erza said menacingly. "What were you thinking about, Lucy?" she turning to the blonde.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just wondering why Saber Tooth would lay low, you know?" she replied. She then stifled a yawn. "How about we continue the story for tomorrow morning? I'm dead tired already."

"I agree. Natsu, Happy, go clean up the mess you've made. Get the broom and the dust pan. Gray, go get the extra mattresses and lay them here on the floor. I'll move the center table and what is necessary. Lucy, you get some pillows and blankets for the boys." Erza commanded. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall beside the window. "It's already fifteen minutes before three in the morning. We've got to rest. Since we will be sleeping late, I expect that you all will be awake by seven and a half. No complaints, Natsu." She added.

"But Erza –" Natsu tried to start.

"No. If it's any normal day, I'd ask you to wake up at seven on the dot. And besides, we've got to be early in the guild." Erza said sternly.

* * *

"Seriously, Gray? Princess? You've got to be kidding me." Lucy asked her companion as she stepped on chair to reach a couple of blankets in a large closet near the living room.

"What? I was just merely stating the truth." Gray replied as he took out a folded mattress from the large closet. "The role really does suit you."

Lucy laughed. "I'd rather be a soldier than a princess. Being a princess would be lame. They would just raise their pretty little chin up, waiting for prince charming to sweep them off their feet." She then reached for a pillow and fluffed it up. "I mean, where's the fun in that?"

"It's just that," the ice mage put down the second mattress he was holding. "You once had the money and riches," he counted off two fingers, "you got the manners," he counted off another finger, "the smarts" another finger, "and most of all, the looks." He held out his hand to the celestial mage. "See?"

"But I am not a princess." Lucy reminded him. She took three more pillows and went down from the chair. She laid the pillows alongside the blankets on the sofa and returned the chair to its proper place.

"You'll always be my princess, Lucy." Gray replied.

Lucy slightly tilted her head in confusion.

The ice mage then realized what he said and blushed, "N-no, I-I mean, that you'll always be our princess, the guild! If you know what I mean…" He added. 

_What were you thinking, Gray? Really? _My _Princess? I'm sure Lucy's a friend but what made you say that she was _your _princess? _Gray mentally scolded himself. _Wait, what?_ He asked himself, confused. His thoughts were broken by a light giggle.

"You really amuse me, Gray." Lucy said. "Now let us carry the stuff we're supposed to get upstairs. You wouldn't want Erza to get mad, right?" She then made her way to the stairs.

_That was so close. _Gray sighed in relief as he followed the blonde mage.

* * *

"Take a shower, Natsu!" Erza said. "You smell like sweat. You too, Gray." She added.

"I don't want to! I'm sleepy." Natsu replied as he plopped down the mattress laid on the floor. He hugged a pillow. "And besides, it's late. You said it yourself."

"Alright, I'll permit it for now." Erza replied in defeat. "But next time we all sleep in one room you two should take a shower. Get it?" __

"Good night, everbody!" Happy replied with a yawn and settled himself beside Lucy who was already asleep on the bed. "Erza, comtinue your story tomorrow at breakfast, okay?" he added sleepily before drifting sleep.

"Alright, alright. Good Night, Happy." Replied Erza as she laid beside Lucy. "Seven and half, Natsu, Gray."

"Aye!" The two replied in unison.

* * *

**So, how's my longest chapter? :)) Little Mira and Little Erza are just soooo cute! :3 Don't forget to review for me, ne? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Minna-san~! :3 I'm so, sooooo sorry for the super late update! I was busy these past few weeks. I wasn't able to write. But I would still read fanfics here though. Anyway, here's the seventh chapter! :D I hope you'll like it. On top of that, I re-uploaded my first chapter so that it would be more decent looking and more understandable when read. :))**

**Thanks by the way for the review, favorite and follow animebunny23! And since I haven't acknowledged my few but lovely reviewers, Arigatou Gozaimasu! *bows***

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Lucy Heartfillia lazily rubbed her eyes as she tried to sit on her bed. She looked down and giggled.

"Happy…" she cooed.

The exceed slept peacefully on her lap hugging her waist, drooling and constantly mumbling 'fish' and 'Carla'.

The blonde carefully picked up Natsu's partner and laid her on the bed. She made sure that the exceed had a pillow to hug in her place. She looked at her alarm clock on the bed side table and yawned.

_Seven in the morning, huh? _She thought as she stretched her arms. _I'm thirty minutes early before Erza's allotted time. _She looked around. _Erza's not here, by the way. _

She stood up, careful not to step on the sleeping dragon slayer and maker mage. She giggled once again. Natsu's left leg was on top of Gray's chest while Gray's right hand was on top of Natsu's face. Both of the sleeping mages were sporting irritated looks on their faces. Suddenly, a mouth-watering aroma filled the room. Lucy heard her stomach grumble.

"We'd better take a shower first."She whispered to her grumbling stomach. She took a fresh set of clothes from her wardrobe. "I hope Erza's making waffles, don't you think?"

Her stomach grumbled in reply. She giggled.

_It seems that I woke up on the right side of the bed. _She thought.

She entered the shower located inside her room. The shower was small. It had a sink and a toilet bowl for emergencies whenever the nature would call her. There was no bath tub, though. The bath tub was located in the bigger bathroom downstairs. Once inside, she locked the door and placed her clothes on a rack beside the sink. She looked at the mirror above the sink and examined her face before unclothing herself.

"Stupid eye bags." She scowled as she turned the tap on and let the warm water gently hit her head. She then remembered the reason why she slept so late in the night. Saber Tooth attacked again. Bisca and Alzack both in coma. Gathering the mages in the search. Natsu eating all of her chips. Gray reading her manuscript. Erza telling why Saber Tooth is actually like this. Gray calling her his princess.

She stopped scrubbing the vanilla-scented soap on her arms and blushed. _As if. _She told herself. _Gray just made a mistake, that's all. _But then she remembered the blush that crept into the ice mage's face when he tried to defend himself. She blushed harder and continued scrubbing the soap. _He's just trying to lighten the mood. To cheer me up. _She then scrubbed her back and sides. _He was just worried as a friend because he noticed that I was thinking too much. _The blonde kneeled and scrubbed her legs. _What was I thinking about again? _She stood up and turned the tap again. The warm water washing away the bubbles that were stuck to her body. She opened her lilac-scented shampoo and poured a considerable amount on her hands to rub on her hair.

"Ah, I remember!" the stellar mage exclaimed so suddenly that the shampoo she was applying suddenly went into her eyes. "Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow!" She grumbled as she tried to wash the bubbles away with cold water. 

_Saber Tooth's laying low. _She recalled. She straightened herself once again and rinsed the shampoo off her hair. She was about to put one some conditioner when her stomach grumbled once again. "Yes, yes, tummy! I'm hungry too, you know?" She patted her stomach a little firmly and drifted back to her thoughts. _They're maybe waiting for the right time to make a surprise attack on us when we're most vulnerable. _She pulled opened the shower curtain and began to dry herself off. "Hmm… Are we vulnerable now?" She asked to no one in particular.

* * *

Lucy emerged from the stairs, following the delicious scent of pancakes coming from the kitchen. She entered and, as expected, saw Titania requipped in her cooking clothes.

"Huh? Oh, good morning, Lucy. I see that you're up early." Erza looked at the blonde as she placed a pancake on the plate that she was holding.

"Good morning, Erza. I see that you are as well." Smiled Lucy. Glancing on the food that Erza was preparing, she sat down on one of the chairs by the dining table. "Um, can I, um," She started nervously.

"Yes?" The red-head requipped back to her pajamas before turning the stove off.

"You see, I –" The celestial mage was cut off by her grumbling stomach.

Titania chuckled. "You didn't have to ask."She placed a plate of freshly cooked breakfast in front of Lucy. The so-called breakfast consisted of four pancakes on top of each other. Caramel syrup flowed to the sides, a cube of butter on top. She handed her companion a fork and a knife. Erza also laid the five other plates of pancakes around the table. She looked at the small, digital clock placed on top of the refrigerator. It read seven thirty a.m. "I'd better wake the others up." She said and headed for the stairs.

Lucy nodded in reply, looked at the food in front of her and, both hands together, exclaimed, "Thank you for the food!" and dug in.

* * *

"I'm up! I'm up!" A panicked masculine voice was heard from the second floor. Gray came running down the stairs. He sighed in relief before heading towards the familiar smell of his childhood friend's pancakes. "Morning, Luce." He greeted the blonde who was transferring milk from the carton to a glass.

"Good morning, Gray." She replied as the tired-looking male plopped down on the seat across her. She smiled, amused. "Fill me in."

"It's the usual." The ice-mage said casually. "Erza kicking our butts whenever she would wake us up, threatening that she would cut our heads off when we asked for another minute." He started to eat as well.

"She's in a good mood today." Lucy took a sip from her glass of milk.

"I know." Gray replied looking up from his pancakes, a fork in his mouth. "She didn't take out her axe, only a four-foot long sword."

"Didn't I tell you to wake up at half past seven?" Erza's threatening voice was heard from above.

"Y-you did! You did!" Somebody squeaked.

"Then stand up!" Titania boomed.

"A-aye!"

Natsu entered the kitchen, both hands up and visibly shaking in fear. Erza followed the dragon-slayer, the tip of her sword placed behind Natsu's neck, while Happy flying lazily behind the duo. Both stellar and ice mage sweat dropped at the scene.

"Pancakes!" The salmon-haired mage exclaimed in delight once seeing their breakfast. He hurriedly sat down on Lucy's left and took two plates. "No one's gon'na eat this, right?"

"I made that extra for you, Natsu." Erza said. Requipped back her sword before sitting down.

"How about me?" Happy inquired, settling down on the table beside the ice mage.

"Fish?" Erza passed the dish to Gray who passed it to Happy.

"Thank you for the food!" Happy said and ate the fish first.

"Oi, Erza! Weren't you gon'na continue your story?" Natsu said in between mouthfuls.

"Ah! Before that," Lucy exclaimed, making their heads turn to her. "I thought about what you said last night." She turned to Erza, who nodded. "You said that _they_ were laying low. But why on Earthland would they lay low? Because for them to lay low means that they still aren't ready. They'd like to attack when we are at our most vulnerable. I'll ask you, are we vulnerable now?"

"You've got a point, Lucy." Erza replied. "But I don't think we're vulnerable right now."

"Aye! I mean, we got four dragon-slayers, if you count Laxus, then Mira and Erza, as well as Master." Happy said. He laid the remains of his fish down and reached his fork.

"We're practically invulnerable now." Natsu agreed. "Hey, can you pass the chocolate syrup, Luce?"

"Then why lay low? Could they possibly have a secret weapon or such?" Lucy pushed on, handing the bottle of syrup to the dragon slayer.

"What, like Phantom's Jupiter Canon?" Gray asked, recalling past memories on when Fairy Tail had been in a feud with a former guild called Phantom Lord.

"I don't know." The blonde propped an elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand.

"Since all of us are already done eating, where did we stop the story last night?" Erza asked.

"When Master showed you two the crest." Happy said.

* * *

_"Why are you showing the envelope? Tell us what the letter says." asked Mirajane impatiently as she sat in an Indian sitting position on one of the stools of the Master's office. _

_Macao sighed. "It's for you to know what guild we are facing. It's important for you to remember this mark, okay?" _

_Erza and Mirajane nodded simultaneously. _

_"Good." _

_"This guild, Saber Tooth, sent us a letter that we have offended them. How? The letter didn't say. Written in this letter are words saying that we aren't worthy to be called a guild. Its master wanted to meet up and talk to me." _

_The eldest Take-Over sibling snickered. "Don't tell me you're chickening out now, Gramps?" _

_"Would you just shut up, Strauss?" Erza warned. "I'm guessing that you'll ask our assistance, Master?" _

_"Correct." Makarov nodded to Erza. He turned to the white-head. "And I'm not chickening out. I'm just taking precautions." _

_"If we're here to 'assist' you," Mirajane mockingly emphasizing the word assist, "then why are the two other oldies here anyway?" She jabbed a thumb towards Macao and Wakaba. The white-head looked at the two suspiciously. "What's your purpose here? Are you going to 'assist' Gramps too?" _

_"Your so-called 'oldies' are here to strategize." Macao retorted. _

_"Strategizing is thinking and planning what to do to achieve something, right?" Erza raised an eyebrow. "I know that you can fight but I didn't know that you can do that." _

_The white-head roared with laughter. "For once, I agree with you, Titania." She said in between giggles. _

_Macao gritted his teeth in frustration and mumbled under his breath. "And here I thought only little Mira was irritating…" _

_"Forgive me." The armored mage bowed slightly. "But I was merely stating the truth." She earned a glare from the dark blue-haired man and made the Demon snicker but she shrugged it off. "Anyway, what is the plan about? Have you already made the plan? Who will take part of strategy?" _

_"Actually, we're half way through." The master replied. "Wakaba figured that you'll understand the strategy more if you would join the discussion."_

* * *

"Wait! What's the strategy planning for again?" Natsu asked. He finally finished his meal and drank from Lucy's milk carton, earning complains from the owner.

"It's for the day Master's gon'na meet Jiemma." The red-head explained. "Master was afraid something might happen so he already made plans."

"By the way, Erza, you still haven't told us when Gramps would meet this Gema." Gray reminded.

"Gray, it's Ji-e-ma! Not Ge-mah." Happy corrected.

"Okay, fine, fine, Ji-e-ma." He eyed Happy. "Good enough for you?"

"Aye!"

"It would be three days after exactly a week." Erza replied.

"So what was your strategy?" Lucy then turned from Natsu to Erza.

"Ah, about that, though it wasn't exactly what we planned, it actually went quite well if you would ask me." Titania said, her lips steadily forming a smile.

* * *

**So what can you all say? Did you like it? Have you already forgiven me for my super late update?Next chapter will be the end of Erza's story telling so don't forget review for me, ne? :3 **


End file.
